List of Libertarian Socialists
This is a list of people who believed in and fought for libertarian socialism in order of the first letter of their first name. Libertarian Socialists A * Abdullah Öcalan * Abel Paz * Abraham Isaak * Abraham Yehudah Khein * Adhémar Schwitzguébel * Adriano Sofri * Agustín García Calvo * Agustín Remiro * Aleksei Gan * Alexander Atabekian * Alexander Berkman * Alexander Schapiro * Alexandre Skirda * Alexei Borovoi * Amparo Poch y Gascón * Anatoly Lamanov * André Breton * Andrej Grubačić * Ángel Pestaña * Anselmo Lorenzo * Anton Nilson * Antoni Pellicer * Antònia Fontanillas Borràs * Antonia Maymón * Antonio García Barón * Antonio Negri * Antonio Ramón * Antonio Téllez Solá * Apollon Karelin * Aron Baron * Axel Holmström B * Benigno Andrade * Benjamin Feigenbaum * Benjamin Tucker * Big Bill Haywood * Bill Weinberg * Björn Söderberg * Boris Kagarlitsky * Boris Yelensky * Buenaventura Durruti C * Carlos Taibo * Carmen Luna Alcázar * Charles Fourier * Chris Pallis * Cipriano Mera * Clara Thalmann * Claude Lefort * C.L.R. James * Concha Pérez Collado * Cornelius Castoriadis D * Daniel Guérin * David Graeber * David Polyakov * Davor Džalto * Dennis Lyxzén * Diego Abad de Santillán * Dmitry Bogrov * Dmitry Ivanovich Popov E * Eduard Pons Prades * Edward Carpenter * Eleuterio Quintanilla * Elise Ottesen-Jensen * Emma Goldman * Eugene Hütz F * Fanya Baron * Federica Montseny * Federico Borrell García * Federico Krutwig * Fedir Shchus * Felipe Alaiz * Félix Guattari * Felix Likiniano * Fermín Salvochea * Fernando Fernán Gómez * Fidel Manrique * Florencio Sánchez * Francesc Pi i Margall * Francisco Ascaso * Francisco Ferrer * Franco Piperno G * Gary Chartier * G.D.H. Cole * Giuseppe Fanelli * George Woodcock * Georgy Chulkov * German Askarov * Gottfrid Svartholm * Grigory Kotovsky * Gregori Maximoff * Gustav Landauer * Gustave Jeanneret * György Lukács H * Hans Widmer * Harry Järv * Helene Minkin * Helios Gómez * Herbert Marcuse * Hillel Solotaroff * Hinke Bergegren * Howard Zinn * Hugo Cores I * Ida Mett * Immanuel Ness * Isaac Puente * Isabelle Eberhardt * Ivan Aguéli J * Jaime Giménez Arbe * James Guillaume * Jean-François Lyotard * Joan Montseny * Joan Peiró * Joaquín Ascaso Budria * John Holloway * José Peirats * José Pellicer Gandía * José Prat * Josep Lluís i Facerias * Josep Llunas i Pujals * Josep Pallach i Carolà * Joseph Déjacque * Joseph Favre * Juan García Oliver * Juan López Sánchez * Juan Serrano Oteiza * Judi Bari * Julia Bonk * Julio Herrera y Reissig K * Kajsa Ekis Ekman * Krsta Cicvarić L * Leo Tolstoy * Leon Larson * Lennart Eriksson * Lev Chernyi * Lev Zadov * Lola Iturbe * Lorenzo Íñigo Granizo * Lorenzo Portet * Luce Fabbri * Lucía Sánchez Saornil * Lucio Urtubia * Lucy Parsons * Luisa Capetillo * Lysander Spooner M * Maksim Rayevsky * Manuel Buenacasa * Manuel Pardiñas * Manuel Sabaté * Marcelino Massana * Marcelle Capy * Marco Camenisch * Margarethe Faas-Hardegger * María Bruguera Pérez * Maria Nikiforova * Maria Silva Cruz * Mark Slonim * Mattias Gardell * Melchor Rodríguez García * Mercedes Comaposada * Michael Albert * Michael Foot * Michael Hardt * Michel Onfray * Miguel García García * Miguel Giménez Igualada * Mikhail Bakunin * Mikhail Baron * Milly Witkop * Miloš Crnjanski * Moa Martinson * Moishe Tokar * Mollie Steimer * Monica Sjöö * Moshe Katz * Murray Bookchin N * Nedeljko Čabrinović * Nestor Makhno * Ngô Văn Xuyết * Nicolas Lazarévitch * Noam Chomsky O * Olexandr Kolchenko * Olga Taratuta * Oreste Scalzone P * Peter Arshinov * Pau Sabater * Paul Avrich * Paul Lapeyre * Paul Mattick * Paul Mattick Jr. * Pepe Sabaté * Pepita Carpeña * Pepita Laguarda Batet * Pete Seeger * Peter Dolving * Peter Gelderloos * Peter Hain * Peter Kropotkin * Peter Vallentyne * Pierre-Joseph Proudhon * Promoe Q * Quico Sabaté R * Rafael Corrales * Rafael Farga i Pellicer * Raj Patel * Ramón Acín * Ramón J. Sender * Ramón Rufat * Ramon Vila Capdevila * Refused * Regina de Lamo * René Lefeuvre * Ricardo Mella * Robert Wilson * Robin Hahnel * Roc Llop i Convalia * Rose Pesotta * Rose Witcop * Rudolf Rocker S * Sail Mohamed * Salvador Puig Antich * Salvador Seguí * Sam Mainwaring * Sam Mbah * Sascha Schapiro * Segundo Blanco * Senya Fleshin * Sergey Nechayev * Sergey Stepnyak-Kravchinsky * Shmuel Alexandrov * Silvia Cusicanqui * Simon Karetnik * Simón Radowitzky * Sole * Soledad Villafranca * Sophia N. Antonopoulou * Staughton Lynd * Stepan Petrichenko * Stephen Andrews * Stephen Jay Gould * Stig Dagerman * Süreyyya Evren T * Takis Fotopoulos * Tcheng Yu-hsiu * Terence McKenna * Teresa Claramunt * Thomas Hodgskin U * Ufuk Uras * Uri Gordon V * Valeriano Orobón Fernández * Valerio Morucci * Varlam Cherkezishvili * Vera Figner * Vera Zasulich * Victor Robinson * Victor Serge * Viktor Belash * Volin * Voltairine de Cleyre W * Walery Mroczkowski * Wilhelm Reich * William Morris * Woody Guthrie Y * Yankev-Meyer Zalkind * Yanis Varoufakis Others These people haven't explicitly identified themselves as libertarian socialists or have rejected the label outright, but have raised very similar concerns about society and proposed very similar solutions. * Adam Smith * Albert Einstein * Ali Sharati * Alexander Grothendieck * Barry Commoner * George Orwell * James Connolly * Jean-Jacques Rosseau * Karl Marx * Leon Trotsky * Michel Foucault * Naomi Klein * Phil Ochs * St. Augustine * Vladimir Lenin Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Libertarian Socialists Category:Lists Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki